The present invention relates generally to substrate-mounted supports for cable, electrical wiring and the like, and more specifically to a support having features for facilitating the mount of the support to a variety of substrates, for facilitating removal of the support when a fastener is misaligned or improperly driven or located, and for facilitating gripping of the support to the substrate.
Data or communications cables are commonly installed by attachment to supporting structures such as beams, rods, ceilings or walls using cable supports. Since the cables are installed during construction of a finished commercial or residential establishment, the cable support is typically attached to rough support structures which are eventually covered by ornamental wallboard, paneling, ceiling tile, or the like.
Conventional cable supports are typically “J”-shaped, including a hook portion dimensioned to accommodate a wrapped bundle of cables, and a generally vertically extending stem projecting from the hook portion. Such cable supports are typically fabricated from a single length of steel which is then formed or stamped into the desired shape. Since cable ties are typically employed to secure bundles of cable to a particular cable support, such supports often have stamped openings for accommodating such ties. Prior to installation of the cable ties, the bundles of cable are slidably engaged in the hook portion of the cable support, as is common during installation of cable. Once the cables are properly positioned, the cable ties are installed, with care taken to avoid damaging the cable by cinching the ties too tightly.
Installers of such cables on cable supports need to avoid crimping, kinking, bending or otherwise damaging the cable to be supported. It has been found that such mishandling results in poor cable performance in the form of poor data or voice signal transmission.